cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebiepedia Fanon: CBeebies US
CBeebies US, as the name implies, are a North American version of CBeebies. To better show the difference between the British and American CBeebies, it was decided that the American Continuity would have a different especially-made set, like the discontinued in 2017 CBeebies Australia. Presenters and Continuity Characters * Pia Hamliton - Played herself on the Donut Club and Min on Barney & Friends. She presents Discover + Do and Bedtime Hour. * Madeline Fretz (Little Maddie) - Played Maddie the TV Presenter on Biggleton and is always remembered for playing Mr. Ingrin. She presents Discover + Do and Bedtime Hour. * Jacob Williamson (Jacob Songs) - He presents Get Set Go and Big Fun Time. * Joselyn Macualay - She presents Discover + Do and Bedtime Hour. * Owen Fielding (Owen Fitness) - Played Manny In the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series. He presents Get Set Go and Big Fun Time. * William Hope (William Love Food) - a Canadian stage, film, television and voice actor. He presents Get Set Go and Big Fun Time. * Jose Fan (Jose Juice) - He presents Get Set Go and Big Fun Time. * Nahla Aubry (Joke Kid Nahla) - The daughter of Halle Berry. She presents Get Set Go and Big Fun Time. * Nicole Songala-Chen - the Daughter of Lea Songala. She presents Discover + Do and Bedtime Hour. * Jackson Santaga (Loud Sound Jackson) - He presents Get Set Go and Big Fun Time. * Janel Parrish - Played Mona on Pretty Little Liars. She presents Discover + Do and Bedtime Hour. * Ben Burnley (Big Ben) - an American musician, singer, songwriter, and record producer, best known as the founder and frontman of the American rock band Breaking Benjamin. He presents Discover + Do and Bedtime Hour. * Dodge T. Dog (puppeteered by Warrick Brownlow-Pike) - He presents Get Set Go and Big Fun Time * Hugo the Monkey (puppeteered by Chris Jarvis) - He presents Discover + Do and Bedtime Hour. Note: On occasions a few CBeebies characters would present CBeebies programmes. On-screen animated characters voiced by their respective performers, Dora the Explorer and Boots would present Discover + Do, the cast of Yo Gabba Gabba would present Big Fun Time, the Fimbles would present Get Set Go, and Peg and Cat would present Bedtime Hour. Stranded Segments * Get Set Go - Early mornings between 6:00am and 9:00am. Presented by Owen, Nahla, Jacob, Jackson, and Jose and includes shows such as Teletubbies, Tweenies, Peg + Cat, Yo Gabba Gabba, Fimbles, Charlie and Lola, 3rd and Bird, Andy's Adventures, and Tikkabilla. Starts every morning with the CBeebies Theme Song then followed by Get Set Go Theme Song. * Discover + Do - Weekday Mornings between 9:00am and 3:00pm. Presented by Ben, Maddie, Pia, Joselyn, Janel, and Nicole. Aimed at kids not attending school or pre-school and uses shows that give a learning opportunity to viewers such as Hey Duggee, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dora the Explorer, Fimbles, and Balamory. The hour between 12:00pm and 1:00pm is called Lunch Time, with programmes such as In the Night Garden. * Big Fun Time - Afternoons between 3:00pm and 6:00pm. This strand is aimed at the higher end of its remit, airing shows for kids returning home from school such as Go Jetters, Hey Duggee, WordWorld, Charlie and Lola, ZingZillas, Sarah and Duck, and Yo Gabba Gabba. * Bedtime Hour - Evenings between 6:00pm and 7:00pm. This strand helps kids get ready for bed and includes calm-natured, mostly story-like programming, such as Fimbles, Step Inside, Story Makers, Balamory, and In the Night Garden. The final show to air is always the Bedtime Story (see below). After the Bedtime Story, a lullaby called “The Time has come to Say Goodnight” is heard, signing off the channel for the night. At 6:00am in the morning, the channel would start up again with Get Set Go The Presenters also present their own five colored room segments from 1:00pm to 2:00pm, two of these segments are shown each day. They each have themes (Nahla's includes food related shows, Ben's segment includes arts and crafts shows like SMarteenies). * Ben's Art Hour (Red Room) - A Segment where Host Ben would help children create a piece of artwork inspired by CBeebies Shows. Shows include Mister Maker, Get Squiggling, Doodle Do, Big Cook, Little Cook, Tikkabilla, Fimbles, SMarteenies, Bitsa, I Can Cook, and Dora the Explorer * Owen's Circle Time Hour (Orange Room) - A Segment where host Owen would make up stories from pictures viewers sent in. Shows include Tikkabilla, Hey Duggee, Yo Gabba Gabba!, WordWorld, Thomas and Friends, Teletubbies, Charlie and Lola, Big Cook, Little Cook, Sarah and Duck, ZingZillas, Andy's Adventures, Dora the Explorer, and Go Jetters * Nahla's Food Hour (Green Room) - A Segment where host Nahla would make food. Shows include I Can Cook * Maddie's Singalong Hour (Blue Room) - A Segment where host Maddie would sing songs from CBeebies shows. Shows include Yo Gabba Gabba, Balamory, ZingZillas, and Tweenies * Pia's Exploring Hour (Pink Room) - A Segment where host Pia would unbox things. Storytimes Bedtime Story is the last show to air every day. Unlike the Lunchtime Story, which is read by the Hosts, It is read by a guest storyteller. Popular guests include Justin Bieber, Beyonce, Miley Cyrus, and Dwayne Johnson. Shows aired * Teletubbies (1997-2001 series only!) * Tweenies * Fimbles * Yo Gabba Gabba! * 3rd and Bird * Charlie and Lola * Mister Maker * Balamory * ZingZillas * Doodle Do * SMarteenies * Bitsa * I Can Cook * Dora the Explorer * WordWorld * Sarah and Duck * Andy's Adventures * In the Night Garden * Step Inside * Story Makers * Go Jetters * Hey Duggee * Tikkabilla * Thomas and Friends * Big Cook, Little Cook Schedule 6:00 - Handover to Get Set Go with the Get Set Go Theme Song. Beginning with CBeebies Theme Song shortly followed by Teletubbies 6:25 - Tweenies 6:45 - Fimbles 7:00 - Yo Gabba Gabba 7:30 - Charlie and Lola 7:40 - 3rd and Bird 7:50 - Andy's Adventures 8:05 - Tikkabilla 9:00 - Get Set Go handovers to Discover + Do with the Discover + Do Theme Song, shortly followed by Hey Duggee 9:10 - Yo Gabba Gabba 9:40 - Dora the Explorer 9:50 - Fimbles 10:05 - Balamory 12:00 - Lunch Time Song plays, shortly followed by In the Night Garden (shortened versions) 12:30 - Step Inside 12:40 - Bitsa 1:00 - Days of the Week song plays leading into two presented room hours until 3:00pm. 3:00 - Discover + Do handovers to Big Fun Time with the Big Fun Time Theme Song, shortly followed by Go Jetters 3:10 - Hey Duggee 3:20 - WordWorld 3:30 - Charlie and Lola 3:35 - ZingZillas 3:40 - Sarah and Duck 4:10 - Yo Gabba Gabba! 6:00 - Big Fun Time handovers to Bedtime Hour, with Bedtime Hour Theme Song, shortly followed by Step Inside 6:10 - Story Makers 6:20 - In the Night Garden 6:50 - Bedtime Story (The channel signs off for the night after the Bedtime Story and Lullaby, until 6:00am the following morning when they would play 'Get Set Go Theme Song') Christmas schedule 6:00 - Handover to Get Set Go with the Get Set Go Theme Song. Beginning with CBeebies Theme Song shortly followed by Teletubbies - Christmas Tree 6:25 - Tweenies - White Christmas 6:45 - Fimbles - Tune 7:00 - Yo Gabba Gabba - Christmas 7:30 - Charlie and Lola - Snow is my Favourite and the Best 7:40 - 3rd and Bird - A Very Squooky Christmas! 7:50 - Andy's Wild Adventures - Elephants 8:05 - Tikkabilla - Christmas Special 9:00 - Get Set Go handovers to Discover + Do with the Discover + Do Theme Song, shortly followed by Hey Duggee - The Tinsel Badge 9:10 - Yo Gabba Gabba - A Very Awesome Christmas 9:40 - Dora the Explorer - A Present for Santa 9:50 - Fimbles - Moon 10:05 - Balamory - Seeking Santa 12:00 - Lunch Time Song plays, shortly followed by In the Night Garden (shortened versions) - All Onboard the Ninky Nonk 12:30 - Step Inside - Little Blue Car 12:40 - Bitsa - 1991 episode 1:00 - Days of the Week song plays leading into two presented room hours until 3:00pm. 3:00 - Discover + Do handovers to Big Fun Time with the Big Fun Time Theme Song, shortly followed by Go Jetters - Christmas Island 3:10 - Hey Duggee - The Snowman Badge 3:20 - WordWorld - The Christmas Star 3:30 - Charlie and Lola - How Many More Minutes Until Christmas 3:35 - ZingZillas - Let It Snow 3:40 - Sarah and Duck - Petal Light Picking 4:10 - Yo Gabba Gabba! - A Very Awesome Yo Gabba Gabba! Live Holiday Show 6:00 - Big Fun Time handovers to Bedtime Hour, with Bedtime Hour Theme Song, shortly followed by Step Inside 6:10 - Story Makers - Christmas 6:20 - In the Night Garden - Ninky Nonk or Pinky Ponk 6:50 - Bedtime Story - "Whoever you Are" read by Sukho Lee (The channel signs off for the night after the Bedtime Story and Lullaby, until 6:00am the following morning when they would play 'Get Set Go Theme Song') Launch day schedule 6:00 - Handover to Get Set Go with the Get Set Go Theme Song. Beginning with CBeebies Theme Song shortly followed by Teletubbies - Ned's Bicycle 6:25 - Tweenies - Who Do You Love? 6:45 - Fimbles - Hooter 7:00 - Yo Gabba Gabba - Clean 7:30 - Charlie and Lola - I've Got Nobody To Play With 7:40 - 3rd and Bird - Muffin's Plant 7:50 - Andy's Dinosaur Adventures - T-Rex and Pumice 8:05 - Tikkabilla - Love, Shops, Counting, and Bedtime 9:00 - Get Set Go handovers to Discover + Do with the Discover + Do Theme Song, shortly followed by Hey Duggee - The Circus Badge 9:10 - Yo Gabba Gabba - School 9:40 - Dora the Explorer - First Day of School 9:50 - Fimbles - Wobbly Board 10:05 - Balamory - Noises in the Night 12:00 - Lunch Time Song plays, shortly followed by In the Night Garden (shortened versions) - The Pontipines on the Ninky Nonk 12:30 - Step Inside - Mr Davies and the Baby 12:40 - Bitsa - Episode 1 1:00 - Days of the Week song plays, shortly followed by Mister Maker Comes to Town - Series 2, Episode 14 1:40 - Tikkabilla - Music, Boots, and Feet 2:00 - I Can Cook With You - Baked Explorer Pancakes 2:15 - Big Cook, Little Cook - Magpie 3:00 - Discover + Do handovers to Big Fun Time with the Big Fun Time Theme Song, shortly followed by Go Jetters - Komodo National Park 3:10 - Hey Duggee - The Maze Badge 3:20 - WordWorld - X Marks the Spot 3:30 - Charlie and Lola - I Spy with My Little Eyes 3:35 - ZingZillas - On the Drums 3:40 - Sarah and Duck - Ribbon Fall 4:10 - Yo Gabba Gabba! - Move 6:00 - Big Fun Time handovers to Bedtime Hour, with Bedtime Hour Theme Song, shortly followed by Step Inside - My Great Uncle Tiger 6:10 - Story Makers - Oranges and Lemons 6:20 - In the Night Garden - Igglepiggle's Accident 6:50 - Bedtime Story - Dwayne Johnson - Arnie the Doughnut (The channel signs off for the night after the Bedtime Story and Lullaby, until 6:00am the following morning when they would play 'Get Set Go Theme Song') Trivia * Instead of bugs as the channel's mascots, there are shapes with the bugs' faces designed by Kate Fretz. * Its slogan is "Let's Grow!" Category:CBeebiepedia Fanon Category:TV Channels Category:Other Content Category:Hugo the Monkey